ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Owen
Owen is Jasmine's ex-boyfriend. He was a recurring character for a couple of episodes. Jasmine continued to date Owen while she still had feelings for Logan. However, Jasmine broke up with Owen in The Rescuers, because she chose to be with Logan so broke up with Owen to be with Logan, because Logan became her boyfriend, in that episode, and because Jasmine and Logan "got back together". His last appearance was in The Rescuers. Owen was portrayed by Reed Alvarado. Appearances *Falling for... Who? (first appearance) *Lindy Breaks Garrett *Drum Beats, Heart Beats *The Rescuers (final appearance) Relationships Jasmine Kang Ex-Girlfriend Owen is Jasmine's ex-boyfriend. They attended the fall dance together in Falling for... Who? and started dating in that episode. In Drum Beats, Heart Beats, Owen suspected there was something between Jasmine and Logan after walking in on their drum session, especially when he walked in on them almost kissing. Jasmine broke up with Owen in The Rescuers, because she decided that her heart belonged with Logan, so Jasmine broke up with Owen to be with Logan. Also, because Logan became Jasmine's boyfriend in that episode and that Jasmine and Logan "got back together". Logan Watson Frenemy Logan didn't like Owen, because he got annoyed and slightly jealous when he saw Owen and Jasmine dancing together in Falling for... Who?, which was when Logan realized his feelings for Jasmine. Logan didn't like Owen even more at the end of the episode, because Owen had started dating Jasmine, just before Logan was about to ask Jasmine out, which left Logan totally heartbroken, but Owen seemed to see Logan as a friend. Owen hinted in Drum Beats, Heart Beats to not liking Logan because Owen walked into Logan's drum lesson with Jasmine when they were just about to kiss, and Owen seemed annoyed that Jasmine fell into Logan's arms, especially when Owen noticed that there was still a spark between the two despite Jasmine and Logan being "exes" and Owen then became suspicious on that there was something going on between the two, which there was. Owen, however, showed to see Logan as friend or frenemy after that and understood that Jasmine wanted to be with Logan instead of Owen in The Rescuers, showing Owen did still sort of seem to see Logan as a friend, despite Logan not liking Owen. Lindy Watson Friend Owen and Lindy were only seen together for about a minute in Falling for... Who?, when Lindy paired Owen with Jasmine and she called him cute. Trivia *His first appearance was in Falling for... Who? * He went to DITKA High School and was a sophomore * He was Jasmine's first boyfriend shown in Season 2, with Logan being Jasmine's current boyfriend. * Logan didn't like Owen, because Logan wanted to be with Jasmine * He loves movies. * His hair color is brown. * He lives in Illinois. *He was technically the second guy Jasmine dated, because she "dated" Logan in Lindy Nose Best, until they "got back together", in The Rescuers. * He was most likely born in 1999, but the exact date is unknown. *He likes trail mix. (Lindy Breaks Garrett) *He suspected there was something going on between Jasmine and Logan, in Drum Beats, Heart Beats. *He and Jasmine broke up in The Rescuers *His last appearance on the show was in the finale. Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Owen Category:Villains Category:Antagonists